


Class Dismissed

by inohc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl is a teacher, Clifford and Penelope are dead, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Student/teacher relationship, Things will get smutty I'll put a warning, Toni is her student, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inohc/pseuds/inohc
Summary: Cheryl Blossom never got distracted.Beyond the fact that she's a genius, that's how she graduated high school at 13, finished university at 15, and completed teacher's college at 17. Now she's 18 and back at Riverdale High as a teacher.Toni Topaz becomes her new student and Cheryl's new favourite distraction.Neither of them knows why it's wrong, because they're both 18, but they understand that no one else can know about their secret love affair.





	1. Miss Blossom

**CHAPTER ONE: _Miss Blossom_**

Cheryl Blossom was a genius. That was the only way to put it, pure intelligence. It was her brilliant mind that abled her to graduate high school at thirteen, finish university at fifteen, and complete teacher’s college at seventeen. Now, at eighteen years old, Cheryl went back to the same place she attended high school, Riverdale High. Except now she was going by a different name; Miss Blossom.

It shouldn’t be that different from her short years at high school, tutoring students on concepts she found to be child’s work. Now she’s just getting paid for it. Not that being paid would really make any difference to her bank account. Cheryl spends money just as easily as she inherits it, or in this case, makes it. Following the death of a family member, a hefty amount of money would automatically be transferred into Cheryl’s bank account. With the Blossom family tree bigger than those in the Amazon, Cheryl was sure she would always have money to inherit.

As ghastly as it may sound to profit off of one’s death, Cheryl had never really minded, or cared, until it was her own parents. One horrendous night, on the way back from a business trip, the Blossom private jet crashed. The death of Clifford and Penelope Blossom shook the town of Riverdale. The state’s most generous philanthropist’s were now dead. All the money that could’ve gone toward the people of Riverdale, to better their way of life, went to the true heirs of the Blossom kingdom; Cheryl and her twin brother Jason.

Now it was the first day of school, a day that was normally dreaded by others, but Cheryl was always eager for the first day of school, both as a student and a teacher.

Cheryl was the same age as her senior class, but as it turns out, she was the most qualified to teach this class; AP English. She had received the class list over this summer, and spent months looking over at it, trying to recognize any names.

Archie Andrews

Jason Blossom

Valerie Brown

Chuck Clayton

Betty Cooper

Fangs Fogarty

Jughead Jones

Kevin Keller

Midge Klump

Veronica Lodge

Ginger Lopez

Reggie Mantle

Moose Mason

Josie McCoy

Ethel Muggs

Tina Patel

Samuel Pea

Antoinette Topaz

Besides her brother, Jason, Cheryl didn’t really know any other names. Her advancements in schooling kept her from befriending kids her age. If Veronica was related to Hiram and Hermione Lodge, old business associates of her parents, than she recognized the name. Although, there was one name that stuck out to her.

_Antoinette Topaz._

She didn’t know the name, nor did she think she could recognize it if she tried, but it was just so intriguing. _French originated_ , she thought. Cheryl had always adored the French. Paris in spring was one of her most favourite things in life.

~~~ 

Cheryl sat in the staff parking lot in her 1961 Chevrolet Impala convertible. That car was a statement of her old soul, and she wouldn’t trade it for any trampy sports car. She pulled out the class list again, and her chocolate coloured eyes scanned over the name again.

_Antoinette Topaz._

_~~~_  

Cheryl headed down the halls that a few mere moments ago, were nothing but a faded memory. One click of her red Jimmy Choo heel on the tiled floor, and all eyes were on her. Whispered suddenly filled Riverdale High like it was a dead man’s grave.

Cheryl looked down at her watch that costed more than her Ivy League tuition. She was earlier than she’d hoped, and she’d wanted to make her grand entrance as usual, so she stopped by Jason’s locker to see him. They took their separate cars to school. It had been a while since the Blossom twins attended school together, and Cheryl was secretly thrilled.

“JJ, I take it you won’t be late to English class. I heard the teacher’s a real bitch.” Cheryl slammed her perfectly manicured hands into the locker next to her brother’s.

“What’s a good way to kiss up to the teacher? You know, to get a good mark.” Jason smirked, with lips almost as full as his sister’s, but not quite as feminine.

“You can’t. Like I said, _she’s a real bitch_.” Cheryl opened her eyes wider during the last part of her sentence. Jason just looked at her and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s walk to class.”

~~~ 

Even though Cheryl was the genius of the family, Jason wasn’t stupid. His 4.0 grade point average could account to that. He was very good at noticing the things around him, and this included the stares from the people he would be walking down the aisle with at graduation in a few months, the same people who would be the students of his twin sister. It wasn’t their signature red locks that caught the eyes of people around them.

“How is this even allowed?” Jason asked Cheryl, whispering it as if it was a secret. “You being my teacher.”

“You happened to sign up for a class that I am more than qualified to teach. Besides, they sanctioned rules for parents not to teach their children.” Cheryl quickly pivoted so that she was facing Jason. “And you, my dear JJ, are my brother.”

Jason smiled again, this time showing his perfectly straight teeth. Something both he and Cheryl had naturally. “I’ll go ahead, I know how you like to make a grand entrance.” 

~~~ 

The class, like most, was noisy. Not in a disrespectful way, just in a _kids that are waitingfor the teacher to come in_ way. Cheryl’s heels were as loud as the heart beats around her as she walked into the class. She always knew that she was an attractive woman, and could easily get the attention of both boys and _girls_ around her. She looked around the room at glowing eyes, without saying anything she skimmed through the desks, taking a mental notes at where everyone was sitting.

A redheaded boy, bearing resemblance to her brother, sat in the back left corner of the room. With him, four other boys, one of them being her brother. They all wore the same blue and yellow varsity jackets. _The Jocks_.

Three girls in River Vixens uniforms sat in front of the boys, and Cheryl immediately knew. _The Cheerleaders_.

Directly next to them were two girls wearing cat ears. Tacky, yet recognizable. EvenCheryl kept up with the pop culture in Riverdale. _The Pussycats_.

One girl sat in the middle of the class, without a crew to be a part of, it was pretty clear to Cheryl who she was. _The Loner_

A blond girl in a collared shirt, a raven haired girl in pearls, and a boy with perfectly coifed hair and a sweater vest sat in the front the room. _The Preps_.

In the back right corner sat four people in the same snake imprinted leather jacket. Three boys and a girl. One of them, a really tall one, had a tattoo on his neck. Tattoos weren’t seen on the other three, probably somewhere under their jackets. _The Serpents_.

Cheryl put her weight on her heel and spun around. She picked up the chalk from her desk and scribbled on the board in perfect cursive, _Miss Blossom_. She couldn’t believe in the twenty-first century, schools still had chalkboards.

Cheryl turned back at a wide-eyed class, and her red lips slid into a smirk. “Hi, I’m Miss Blossom.” Cheryl caught the eye of the Serpent girl, but continued anyways. “This is AP English. You’re here because you all think you speak English better than other people.” Luckily, the students actually laughed at Cheryl’s attempt at a joke. “I guess the only appropriate way to start this class is attendance.”

~~~ 

When Cheryl reached the end of the list she took a moment before saying the name. Her eyes scanned over it again, and she licked her lips before saying it.

“Antoinette Topaz.”

A voice from the back right corner spoke up. “Toni.” Cheryl made eye contact with the Serpent girl, and she continued to talk. “Most people just call me Toni.”

 _Toni_ , She thought to myself. _Toni Topaz_.

“Okay, Toni.” Cheryl was hoping that her pale foundation masked the blush forming on her face. She wasn’t going to lie, this _Toni_ was mesmerizing, but she wasn’t going to let some girl distract her from doing her job.

~~~ 

“I trust that prior to the school year, you all purchased the books we’d be needing?” Cheryl scanned the room, particularly at the Serpents, before continuing. “And if you don’t have all of them right now, that’s okay. As long as you have a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , because that’s what we’ll be focusing on for a few months. Does everyone have it?” Everyone, including all four Serpents, pulled out their copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ , a play Cheryl happened to be very fond of. She remembered reading it a few short years ago. “Ideally, we start reading today. I thought you could all read the prologue today. Though it’s short, Shakespearian may not be the easiest language to understand. So if you have any questions, just ask.”

A boy raised his hand. _Chuck_ , Cheryl had remembered from attendance. Though he was devilishly handsome, Cheryl could tell from the poor posture in which he sat in his chair, that he would be trouble. “Yes?” Cheryl asked, nudging her head to the boy, as if granting him permission to speak.

“Are you Cheryl Blossom?” He raised.

“Yes, I am. If we’re on first name basis now, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Chuck is it?” 

“It’s Chuck. So does that mean that Jason over here is your twin brother?” He lightly hit Jason in the chest with the back of his dark hand. Cheryl _knew_ he would be trouble.

“Not that it matters, but yes. Although I must say, I’m Miss Blossom to all of you, including him. Understand that, _Chuck_?”

“I got that, but that means that you’re the same age as him, and as us?” Chuck was now sitting up on his seat, while the rest of the class was sitting on the edges of theirs.

Cheryl saw this as a challenge, so she approached it as one. “You’re eighteen, right?” Chuck nodded his head, so Cheryl proceeded. “And you’re graduating this year, right?” Again, Chuck nodded his head. “I graduated high school when I was thirteen years old. So if you’re suggesting that I shouldn’t be teaching this class, just remember that you’re there, and I’m here. I was learning about Shakespeare while you were learning about shapes. Do you feel as if you’re knowledgable enough to teach about shapes?” Cheryl waited as Chuck, once again, nodded. “Well, I feel as if I’m knowledgable enough to teach this class. The school wouldn’t have hired me if I wasn’t the best. You know how I know I’m the best? Do you?” Chuck shook his head. “It’s because I don’t put up with people’s shit. So this whole _bad boy too cool for school_ attitude, better be dropped right now. Or you can get the hell out of _my_ classroom.”

Chuck’s expression on his face immediately dropped. “Sorry, Miss Blossom.”

“I believe we’ve wasted enough time, let’s start reading. Would you prefer to read out loud or silently to yourselves?” Cheryl asked the class.

Nobody spoke, probably still a little frightened from Cheryl’s speech a few moments ago. Nobody except Toni. “Maybe silently would be better. Like you said we wasted time, this way we’ll go faster.”

Cheryl raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Good thinking, Toni. Everyone please read the prologue silently.”

Cheryl sat back in her chair. _Very uncomfortable_ , she thought. She’d have to buy a new one to replace it. Cheryl even took out her own copy and looked at the lines.

_Two households, both alike in dignity_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents’ strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love_

_And the continuance of their parents’ rage,_

_Which, but their children’s end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage—_

_The which, if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Cheryl looked up at her class and they were all still reading. She looked at the Toni girl. Toni Topaz. Her name flowed off her tongue as if it was meant to be said a hundred times. Cheryl noticed that her lips mouth the words that she read, something that children are taught to do in order to sound out words in their head. _It must be one of those things that just stick_ , Cheryl thought.

Cheryl studied her lips; gorgeous and naturally full. Her lips remained closely parted as she mouthed Shakespeare’s beautifully written words. Cheryl then moved on to her eyes. A business trick that Cheryl’s father had always told her, was to stare into people’s eyes. Some people avoided eye contact, because it made them uncomfortable, but this is exactly why it needs to be done. To assert your dominance in someone else is a power move, and the Blossom’s were all about power.

The plan was always for Jason and Cheryl to take over Blossom Industries one day, but when Cheryl’s parents discovered their daughters brilliance, they decided that it simply was not enough. Their daughter was a genius, and needed to do something that reflected that, and taking over their beloved family business simply wasn’t enough. Cheryl was sure that her parents would roll in their graves if they knew that their daughter was a teacher.

Blossom’s were generous with their money, but selfish with their intelligence. Cheryl’s parents hated it when she stayed late at school to tutor the other kids, even though Cheryl loved it. It made her feel smarter than she already knew she was. However, Clifford and Penelope Blossom wanted Cheryl to keep all of that knowledge in, not share it with others. Allas, her parents were dead, and as her own legal guardian she could do as she pleases.

So as Cheryl looked at Toni’s eyes, so full of focus, she ignored what her father had taught her. Toni’s eyes were soft, and Cheryl wanted nothing but to stare at them some more. Toni must’ve felt eyes on her, because she looked up, right at Cheryl. This is where her father’s voice came back in her head. She didn’t break eye contact, for that shows that you’re weak. She asserted her dominance and kept looking at the Serpent girl. Toni raised her eyebrow and grinned, causing her dimples to show. She looked back at her book and continued to mouth the words.

~~~ 

When everyone was done reading, Cheryl glanced at her watch. Class was almost over. She walked in front of her desk, and sat on the edge of it. "You guys have until next class, which is…” Cheryl glanced at their schedule. “… Wednesday, to read all of Act One. This gives you two days, which is more than enough time. Then on Wednesday’s class, we will discuss. Make sure to write notes in your book, anything you deem important, because you will need to go back to that. Come prepared on Wednesday to write a lot, so bring a pencil and paper, or a computer, or whatever it is you use to take notes. Oh, and I almost forgot, you will be reading Act One in partners. Before you get too excited, I’ll be randomly making them.” Some people looked disappointed, others relieved.

Cheryl looked through her list of students and started pairing people up.

“Betty Cooper and Samuel Pea, uh sorry, _Sweet_ Pea.” Cheryl remembered him correcting her during the attendance. She went on with her pairings.

“Valerie Brown and Jughead Jones.”

“Midge Klump and Fangs Fogarty.”

“Veronica Lodge and Moose Mason.”

“Tina Patel and Archie Andrews.”

“Ethel Muggs and Chuck Clayton.”

“Josie McCoy and Kevin Keller.”

“Ginger Lopez and Reggie Mantle.”

Cheryl then realized the last two people on the list. “Toni Topaz and Jason Blossom.”


	2. A Halloween Memory

**CHAPTER TWO: A _Halloween Memory_**

The bell indicating that class was over rang, so Cheryl dismissed her class. She had watched her new students walk out of class, immediately hearing more whispers about her. Cheryl was certain those would not cease anytime soon. “Miss Blossom can I talked to you?” Cheryl peeked her head up to see Ethel standing before her

“Of course.” Cheryl answered back, slightly concerned. “Is everything okay?”

Ethel tucked her hands into her sleeves before speaking up. “You paired me up with Chuck Clayton, and um, well—”

“—Miss Muggs is there a problem?”

“I sort have a history with Chuck, not a very good one. Some drama happened last year, and it’s been dealt with, but I’m just trying to avoid anything from happening again. I think it would just be best if I didn’t work with him. I would really appreciate it, Miss Blossom.”

Cheryl thought about it, Ethel’s complaint. She wondered if it could even count as a complaint, seeing that she said it in such a pleasant manner. Cheryl truly sympathized for Ethel, for the reason being that she had shed enough tears for men, and was more or less sick of them. Nevertheless, Cheryl gave Ethel an answer she may not have wanted. “I understand, Miss Muggs, so if you can find someone to switch with you, I have no problem with that. Although, this is a very short project, so I hope it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

Ethel looked more than disappointed, so Cheryl elaborated. “I’ll be sure to not put the two of you together for any of projects that may be coming up.”

“Thank you, Miss Blossom.”

~~~

After Ethel left the classroom, Cheryl looked up at her empty class, expecting to find nothing but the desolate souls of previous students. Instead she was greeted by the same face that was a distraction to her during her own lesson.

“Miss Topaz, what can I do for you.” Cheryl leaned onto her desk, waiting for Toni to respond, but the response never came. The girl just gazed at Cheryl up and down, breaking her admiration to speak.

“I thought we agreed on _Toni_ , Miss Blossom.” Toni vocalized, which caused Cheryl to chuckle to herself.

“Toni, what’s wrong? Do you want to change partners as well?” Cheryl’s voice was a little bit too sarcastic, something she had trouble controlling.

The Serpent girl stuttered before talking, something Cheryl found utterly adorable, but rather childish. “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to talk to you.”

This caused Cheryl to stop collecting papers and look up from her desk. “Pray tell, what about?”

“I don’t think it should be a problem for this class,” Toni held her bottom lip between her teeth before continuing. “But Mr. Flannigen, the guidance counsellor, told me that I have to tell all my teachers. Last year I missed about two months of school, for um, personal reasons. I caught up in all of my work, and I passed the grade, even made the honour roll, but they’re just worried I may not be as prepared for certain subjects as they want me to.”

“First of all, Toni, when you’re speaking to anyone for this matter, try to refrain from using the word _um_.” Had it occurred to Cheryl why she corrected Toni on this childish mistake, and not Ethel? Not in this moment. “Second of all, who’s _they_?” Cheryl knew this question was irrelevant, but her curious mind got the better of her.

“The school, I guess. Honestly, I don’t really know.” Toni’s voice was rasp, but ironically soothing. It was the voice of someone who’s wore it out, but not abused it. Cheryl admired the power that was being held back in her voice, but didn’t understand why she didn’t let it out. _Why cage something so strong?_ Cheryl thought.

Cheryl had to break out of her trance in order to respond to Toni. “What is it exactly that you’re asking me?”

“Not really asking you, just letting you know. Per request of superior authority.”

“Well, Toni, if you have any questions about any material we cover, feel free to ask me about it during class, before, or after. Just let me know before hand I’ll clear up my schedule for you.” _For you_. Cheryl shouldn’t of said that. She didn’t mean for it to come off as needy, dare she say as _submissive_ as she wanted it to. For someone as skilled in languages at Cheryl Blossom, she sure was failing to think of what to say to the tanned beauty in front of her.

“Thank you, Miss Blossom. I really appreciate that.” Toni offered Cheryl a smile, the same grin she wore when she caught Cheryl staring at her. Despite that Toni had finished speaking, she didn’t leave, or even move from her position of standing. Cheryl noted how Toni’s almond shaped eyes moved over Cheryl’s face, studying her features.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Toni?” Cheryl questioned, with the intention of actually asking.

“You can give me your address.” Toni said this and Cheryl was completely shocked. _The audacity of this girl, the nerve she has. Yes, she’s very attractive_ , Cheryl thought. _But surely nothing could—_

“Jason left before he could give it to me, and we need to read Act One by Wednesday, or so you said.” Toni was exactly aware of what she said prior to her continuance, butshe couldn’t help it, it was who she was. She liked teasing people who she knew shouldn’t be teased.

“That would be inappropriate to share, but you understand that, Toni?” Although her and Jason shared the same address, something about giving that address to one of her students made Cheryl feel uneasy. There was something wrong with it, yet she couldn’t see why.

“Could I have Jason’s number to call him? Or better, text him?” Toni’s eyebrows scrunched up to meet with her forehead.

“I can’t give out the phone numbers of my students, Toni.” Cheryl knew that this girl was not going to quit.

“Well, you’re not very helpful, are you?” Toni snapped back at her, seeing as she was frustrated with the outcome of this conversation. Cheryl didn’t say anything after this, taken back by Toni’s rudeness.

Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek before speaking. “I don’t know how you and your fellow Serpents behave on your sides of the tracks, but here, that is no way to talk to your teacher.”

“Alright, I see how it is. Whatever, Cheryl—”

“ _Miss Blossom_. It’s called showing respect to your superiors, Toni.” Cheryl was outraged by Toni's remark. She figured her Blossom status would help maintain respect from her students and fellow colleagues.

“Look make me call you whatever you want, but your just some hot, eighteen year old chick with a teaching degree. God knows how your this smart, but just because you are doesn’t mean you can talk down to me, especially because I’m a Serpent.”

 _She called me hot_ , Cheryl thought. _Surely I should say something to her about that_.

Before Cheryl could even say anything about it, Toni adjusted her book bag strap around her shoulder and was prepared to walk out.

Before she made it to the door frame, Cheryl spoke up in a low voice. “The manor on Thornhill Drive. Once you get to the gates, either Jason and I will buzz you in, just push the button. Once you’re in you’ll pass a few barns, a few smaller buildings, and it’s the last house on the left.”

Toni smiled and walked out. _God, what a beautiful smile_ , Cheryl thought

~~~

Despite being the most confident person she knew, Toni was stunningly terrified to go to the exemplary Blossom mansion. As a kid growing up on the Southside, horrifying tales were told about what lurked during the lonely hour on the Northside, especially at Thornhill Manor. The Victorian style home was often a landmark on nights such as Halloween, where a young Antoinette Topaz found herself, along with two of her stupidest, yet best friends, on one frightening night.

The three young Southsiders, not yet initiated into the Serpents, as that wouldn’t happen until their freshman year of high school, found themselves in the heart of their beloved town, at this place called _Pop’s_.

Toni used to adore Halloween, the entire visualization of it. She loved pretending to be someone else, to dress up and not have everyone think she was nothing but a dirty, low-life, no good Southsider. She never understood why Northside boys would throw rocks at her on her way home, or why the Northside girls teased her for her pink hair. Toni had friends with all different coloured hair, why was she any different.

As Toni started blossoming into a pre-teen, she finally understood. _Normal_ people didn’t have to start working at thirteen years old, just to help her parents buy food for them. _Normal_ people didn’t have to carry a pocket knife with them on their way to the mailbox, just a few feet from their front door. _Normal_ people didn’t have to learn how to fight in the basement of a mangy bar, so that she could fend off perverts.

This is what Toni had always thought, until one day, as she laid in her excuse of a bed, she had an epiphany. This _normal_ lifestyle that Toni had always craved, was just the average life of the average Northsider. She envied the Northside, because they took for granted the lives that caused Toni so many sleepless night, just thinking about the life she could’ve had if only she was born on the other side of the tracks.

So this is why Toni loved Halloween. She walked into Pop’s with her two boys by her side, costume and all. It was at this moment, that repeated every year, where everyone was dressed up in their costumes. It was almost impossible for a stranger to tell who was a Northsider and who was a Southsider, or anything in between.

The truth is that Toni didn’t actually need to know Cheryl’s address, for she has been to Thornhill before. On one of these precious Halloween’s that Toni held so dearly in her memories, Sweet Pea and Fangs, her long-time best friends, dared her to jump over the gate of Thornhill, and sneak up to the house.

Antoinette Cecilia Topaz was _never_ one to back out of a dare, so she did just what her friends told her to. Peer pressure wasn’t something Toni dealt with very well. She climbed onto Sweet Pea’s shoulders and clambered over the ten foot gate. She was immediately amazed at how tremendous the property was. The infamous Manor wasn’t even seen from Toni’s point of view, so she dreaded the fact that she would have to wonder in order to find it and complete her given dare.

Out of all of the nerve racking things that Toni’s had to do in her lifetime, this was definitely not one of them. No way was she going to let go on her suspicion that this house was definitely haunted. Toni decided that it was not worth it. With Sweet Pea and Fangs on the other side of the gate, young Toni had no clue how she was going to climb over it again, so she followed the fence to the gate doors, and simply opened them and scrambled through.

 _That was a lot easier than how we got you up there_ , Toni remembers Sweet Pea saying.

Little did they know that the gate she opened set off a silent alarm, so when the police showed up, asking why they were “ _trespassing property_ ”, Toni found it to be the perfect time to use their costumes in their favour.

 _We were just trick or treating_ , Toni pleaded to police man, with a name tag that said ‘Keller’ on it. Toni always believed that it was thanks to their Halloween disguises that blurred the police man’s vision between a Northsider and a Southsider, and abled them to walk away, handcuff free.

Toni didn’t actually need to know Cheryl’s address, because she already knew it, from all those years ago. From that one Halloween memory. The truth is she just wanted to talk to Cheryl for longer.

As history repeats itself, Toni Topaz stumbled upon Thornhill’s grounds once again. This time, not afraid to see what hid beyond the maple trees.


End file.
